A miserable mistress
by Chitsukee
Summary: "Get you clothes off and clean yourself." Lucius opened a closet and found a purple towel. "Hn, this will have to do for now." The lack of noises caught his attention and he noticed the girl's horrified and blushing face. "You better start moving, before I lose my patience and undress you myself." Lucius has finally found his mistress, but she caught Voldemorts interest too...
1. Chapter 1

_**My first hp fic. I hope you like it ;) I wont update if I don't get any reviews.**_

**_Disclaim: I do not own Hp, only my OC Isis._**

* * *

"I said no, Lucius!" Narcissa 's annoyed scream pierced through the Malfoy manor.

"But Narcissa... I'm starving, we haven't done anything together for months!" He reached out to touch her arm. A sharp hiss made it's way out of her mouth and she pushed his hand away.

"Why can't you leave me alone? I agreed to marrying you, and I've made my duty. Now we have an heir and there's nothing else I have to do. If you want to go to bed, then why don't you go and fetch a mistress to keep in your bedroom?" He looked stunned. Then a big grin spread across his face.

"I can? And you wouldn't mind?" "God, Lucius. I didn't mean it... But after a thought, maybe you should? I'll get rid of you and you'll get what you want." She looked like a child on Christmas as she walked to her room. Lucius was left in the corridor. 'A mistress... Ain't that something?' He thought before getting into his room and giving himself some pleasure.

Next day Lucius started looking for the perfect woman. He wanted someone quit young and inexperienced, because if the girl hadn't slept before, she couldn't compare him to others. He didn't feel threatened or something, but just to be sure. He looked everywhere, but the perfect woman was nowhere to be found. After a tiring afternoon he went back to the manor. As he stepped through the door, he was hit by an upset voice."Anyone could tell she's a mudblood at first sight!" Bellatrix shouted at Narcissa. "And what if she's a pureblood? Then we've killed one of our own!" Lucius decided to step in before they raised wands. "Who could be a pureblood?" Narcissa pointed at a pile of clothes left to his feet. He pushed it a little with his cane and a scared noise came out of it. Bellatrix grabbed a bunch of hair in the middle of the pile and tore it violent upward. The girl stood on her toes and a little cry of fear escaped. Lucius felt sorry for the girl, what if she really was a pureblood? So he said "I'm gonna take care of her, and find out whether she's a mud- or pureblood." Bellatrix wouldn't usually give up without a fight, but the look Lucius gave made her shut up. He slid his arm around the girl and princess-carried her to his bathroom. Inside, he locked the door and turned to the girl. "Get you clothes off and clean yourself." Lucius opened a closet and found a purple towel. "Hn, this will have to do for now." The lack of noises caught his attention and he noticed the girl's horrified and blushing face. "You better start moving, before I lose my patience and undress you myself." She stumbled backwards and fell into the bathtub. He snorted and turned his back to her.

He listened to the water when she showered and started feeling sleepy. It had been a long day without progress, and maybe there wasn't a mistress somewhere suiting him anyway?"Towel." A voice said. He picked up the purple fabric and turned to the girl. And dropped it. Her curves was beautiful shaped and the hair was red as blood. White smooth skin in contrast with soft looking cherry lips. That wasn't an ugly little child... She looked extreme embarrassed and tried to cover herself with her arms. Lucius felt the excitement grow, and he closed the distance between them. "What's your parents name?" He asked as he lend her the towel. She wrapped it quickly around herself and answered "I don't know. I was found when I was about one year, and I didn't have any name." His eyebrows furrowed. "Then there's noway of telling if you a mudblood. You do have a name now?" She nodded. "Isis Blackwell." He pulled her close and watched as her eyes flickered nervous. "You know what? If I let you go, Bellatrix will kill you. But I'm looking for a mistress right now, and you seem to fit the job. Of course it's your choice." She looked quite shocked and pulled away from Lucius. "You have to decide now, I'm not a patient man." She clenched her jaws before looking miserable. "I'll be you mistress..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I'm truly sorry! I have just been so busy not failing school, also I have been through quite a lot. Hopefully I'll get more __interested in writing now, when it's summer-break. Well if I don't update for a long time, don't lose hope! If I give up I will let you know, so unless there is a note saying I wont continue this story, I have just been lazy... Well I hope you enjoy, sorry it's so short! And again forgive me for not updating! :'( _

**_Disclaim: I do not own any character in this story, except for my OC Isis._**

Lucius face were in shock. Isis looked like someone just threatened her with crucio.

"You.. Didn't understand...?" She shook her head and curled into a ball, still covering herself with the towel. "Well, this was unexpected... Have you changed your mind?" He sat down on the bed. She took one deep breath and whispered "I don't know..." Lucius let out an annoyed sigh and said "well, as before, you have to decide quickly." Tears streamed down her face as she rose from the floor and walked over to Lucius. A pleasant noise came from him and he opened his arms. She placed herself in his lap and felt his arms close. Isis didn't understood he meant mistress as in whore when he came with the suggestion, and it came quite as a shock when he pulled her into his bedroom and kissed her. But still, a life as a whore was better than death.

Lucius slid one hand towards her breasts and she became stiff. "No..." she groaned quietly and more tears fell. He stopped and let out a frustrated sound. Then he pushed her to the side of the bed and walk to a closet. Isis shivered and felt scared. Will he give her to Bellatrix, or maybe punish her for being disobedient? He was back at her side and threw a piece of clothing at her. She put on the underwear. "I'll give you this night, all you have to do is sleep in my arms. But if you wont obey me tomorrow, I'll throw you out of this house." He undressed and placed himself in the bed. Isis crawled close to him, but felt unsure of what to do. He flipped her around, putting one arm underneath her neck and the other around her waist, and snuggled his face at the back of her head.

Everything went quiet and thoughts started spinning in Isis head. Will she be able to sleep with him tomorrow? She could do it, but not without crying. But as Malfoy didn't want to do it tonight, he surely wouldn't accept it tomorrow either. And it is understandable, which man would rape a girl? But there's no way she could manage through without crying and that would be a certain death-sentence. The choice between getting raped or killed made the feelings unbearable and a tear fell down her cheek and onto Malfoys hand... She went stiff another time, afraid that he would be annoyed. His hand traced her cheek and swept away the tears. Then he stroke her arm until she fell asleep.

Lucius woke up when his arm hurt, the Dark Lord was calling for a meeting. He got out of bed and dressed. Before walking out of his room, he kissed Isis on her cheek. So peaceful she seemed.

He closed the door quietly and made his way to the meeting.

Isis flung her eyes open in horror. She gasped for air whilst trying to get rid of the warm and sweaty covers. A horrible nightmare had interrupted her peaceful sleep, and she felt really exhausted. Isis went to the bathroom to take a shower hoping it would shake the dream away. The warm water relaxed her anxious shoulders and soon she couldn't remember what the dream was about.

After a while, she thought of what she should do, maybe it's for the best to die? 'I wont be able to handle this ultimatum, so why make the process longer? And I've already been to hell and back so many times. First that bloody orphanage, then the creepy old hag adopted me. It would be better to just end it.' She accepted the thought, stepped out of the shower and fixed herself. Then she went to the door, hesitating a bit, but eventually she opened it and looked out. No one in sight. She decided to go left and walked down the corridor.

After she'd walked around for twenty minutes, she heard voices from a door. Isis took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. Then she let the air out through her teeth and pushed it slightly. She peeked and saw Lucius amongst other wizards and witches around a long table. And then her eyes met a really unpleasant sight. A man who got no nose and a skin more like that of a snake than a human. Slithery and pale with almost visible veins. And then their eyes met. And she felt like someone poured ice and lava through her body, all at once.

He held his hand up to make the others go quiet, then he looked at Lucius. "Who is that girl? Is she in your care Lucius?" Lucius looked like he'd seen a ghost and turned his head slowly to the door. And there she was, but something was extremely wrong. Her face was so pale, he'd never seen such colour before and her eyes shone of shock. "Isis, what happened?" He burst out before he could stop himself. "Now Lucius... It is not polite to ignore your superior when he asks you something. But I have decided to give you another chance, so lets try this again, yes? Is she in your care, and who is she?" Voldemort looked slightly amused and eyed the girl in interest. "She's... She's... My mistress, my lord... Isis took a step into the room and inhaled deeply. "No. I'm not... Bellatrix, you can kill me now, because I can't sleep with this man..."

Everyone except Voldemort had chocked face-expressions. "But..." Lucius whispered. "_**Have you gone insane**_?! _**Please **__**tell me you haven't forced her to fuck you**_?! _**LUCIUS**_!" Narcissa shouted at the top of her lungs and stared at him with such scary look that even Voldemort felt uncomfortable. Although you couldn't tell by looking at him. Bellatrix had the grin of a wolf "How should I kill her? Something funny like crucio should be pleasant." Lucius jumped out of his chair and drew his wand. "Bellatrix, try and lay a finger on her and I'll curse you!" "Quiet.." It was just a whisper, but everyone shut their mouth immediately. "That's better. Now my child, come here". Isis walked up to him but avoided his eyes carefully, since she didn't want to experience that chaos again. He pulled her close and raised her head. "Are you a pureblod, my dear? What is your last name?" "I don't know my birth name, since I was abandoned as a baby, but the orphanage gave me the name Isis Blackwell. Could you let go of me now? I don't like being touched by strangers..."

Everyone gasped in disbelief at her revolting and fearless behaviour. Lord Voldemort's eyes widened in excitement and he closed the distance between their heads. "Ah, but you see, I'm not a stranger. I'm sure you've heard of me before, my dear." His hot breath hit her face and a blush crept across her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could guess. It was a human orphanage I lived in, so I haven't met or heard of a wizard or witch before yesterday. And please back of, before I decide to nickname you Mr Pervert." "Ohh... I think I want to keep you... You're... Amusing". He caressed her cheek in a rather creepy way, like he had a very naughty thought. "Hey! St-stop!" She stuttered a bit embarrassed and tried to push him away gently. He didn't move an inch, and suddenly he covered her mouth with his hand "Everyone, leave. I want to be alone with her." Lucius paled. "B-but... My Lord..." Narcissa grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Are you crazy? Lets go, since it's our Lords wish." Lucius shut his eyes tight and inhaled deeply trough his nose, then he followed his wife out of there . The door closed with a silent click, and they were alone.

"Mmhmm mhmmhm!" She sounded quite upset. "So, you don't know who I am? Then let me show you... my greatest pleasure, and you'll get the picture." He smirked and moved away before pulling out his wand. "Wha-" "Crucio!" He shouted in excitement. She stumbled and groaned. "What did you do? It feels like a headache in my whole body!" Voldemort looked foxed and repeated the spell but Isis didn't even flinch. "How utterly... Astonishing... Now, what kind of charm have you found, that can repel one of the unforgivable curses?" She stared at him. "Did you just say curse?" His wicked grin told her she hadn't heard wrong. "I wonder..." He said while sliding his thumb against the wand of yew with the phoenix feather core. "Imperio!" Her face looked shocked as her body started to move towards him, closer and closer. She saw how her hand reached up to his face and caressed the side of his face gently with the point of her fingertips. Then she got down on her knees and bowed to him. "Stop!" She commanded, voice filled with anger and fear. He laughed and made her stand up again. Then he fetched a strand of her red silky hair, put it close to his non-existing nose and took a deep breath. "I wonder if you'd survive Avada kedavra..."


End file.
